


The ultimate sacrifice

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: I'll never let go [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartbreak, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, No Smut, Protective Cisco Ramon, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Based on S06E04 and how life will be after the crisis. Less smut and more emotional stuff than previous ones.





	The ultimate sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this series so... yeah. Give me suggestions if you have any thoughts.

*After Cisco steals the cure and hides it in STAR Labs*  
  
BARRY'S POV  
  
I walked into Cisco's lab, feeling a little hopeless. I had hoped that saving Ramsey would be the way to teach Cisco how to save people. How to be a hero. How to survive when I'm gone.  
  
I saw him tinkering with some tech, making what I assumed was what Nash Wells had requested. I felt a surge of anger at how unfair it was, that he was still getting what he wanted even though we didn't get the cure.  
  
Pushing my feelings aside, I walked up to Cisco and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind and planting a kiss on his neck.  
  
"Hey," I said, kissing him again, harder this time, which caused him to let out a small moan in response.  
  
"You know I can't focus when you do that," he complained, trying to pull away from my grasp.  
  
"Maybe that's the point," I said, remembering when they couldn't help themselves and had sex on that very table, causing Cisco to accidently break some of his toys.  
  
"Well, unless you want to give Wells an encore performance, I suggest we wait till I'm finished and he's gone. Then I'm all yours," he said, pushing my arms away and getting back to work.  
  
Just as I was about to leave to find some distraction until he was done, I spotted a freezer on the table across the room. I noticed that it's temperature was set to -15 degrees Celsius. I looked at it then back at Cisco, who didn't seem to realise I was still in the room, as he was completely in his element.  
  
"What's in here?" I asked. He turned and looked at the freezer in surprise, as if he had momentarily forgotten what was inside.  
  
"Oh, um... just some of Killer Frost's stuff. You know how she is."  
  
He made a quick glance at my face, trying to place my reaction to his response, before he looked down at his feet.  
  
"You haven't looked me in the eye since I got here." I said, examining his nervous face the entire time.  
  
I reached for the freezer, hoping with every fibre of my being that it wasn't what I thought it was.  
  
"Barry, don't." He warned but I didn't listen. I opened the freezer and looked at the vial inside, studying the substance within.  
  
"Cisco, what is this?" I asked, the anger seeping through my calm facade. Cisco sighed before he walked over and shut the freezer, looking me dead in the eye.  
  
"You know exactly what this is. I don't care what powers you have. If you want it, you'll have to go through me." he said coldly, as if the answer justified everything.  
  
"Cisco, I already told you. You can't save me. I have to die."  
  
"You can't just expect me to accept that the love of my life is going to die!" He shouted at me. I could tell he was close to crying by the crack in his voice, the glassy look of his eyes. But I couldn't protect him. Tough love was the only way.  
  
"You know I love you more than anything in this world. But I can't let billions of people die for me. I need you to deal with my death so you can lead the team and save the city."  
  
"How is there gonna be a Team Flash without the Flash? How are we supposed to save Central City without you? And most importantly, how am I supposed to live without you?" Cisco asked in rushed breaths.  
  
I pulled him in and hugged him tight, letting him cry on my shoulder.  
  
"Cisco, I am going to die. There's no changing that. But with Ramsey and this cure, you can work together to save so many other lives, to help so many other people."  
  
"But I don't care about other people. I care about you! I don't care if it's mean or selfish. I just want you to stay alive." He cried, with deep, ragged breaths. I slowly pulled away and looked at him, pleading with him.  
  
"Cisco, please, I need that cure."

At first he just looked at me, deep in thought. I hoped with all my heart that he could still make things right. Then he wiped the tears off his face and reached into the freezer to pull out the vial. I smiled at him as I reached for it but when I was an inch away, he pulled away.  
  
"You have to choose." He said. I felt confused as Cisco would never give me an ultimatum.  
  
"Choose what?" I asked, afraid of his answer.  
  
"Between me and the cure."  
  
It hit me like a ton of bricks of when I realized what he meant.  
  
"What? Cisco, that's ridiculous."  
  
"I'm serious, Barry." He said firmly. In that moment I couldn't see the warm, kind, joyful Cisco I fell in love with. The one in front of me now scared me.  
  
"Please, don't do this." I pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. This is all your choice."  
  
He waited, extending the cure in front of me, awaiting my decision.  
  
With a throbbing pain in my heart, I took the cure from his hand. He let go with no resistance but I could tell by the look on his face he was heart-broken.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cisco. I have to do this."  
  
"It's fine." He lied. "I just... I really hope it was worth it, Barry Allen." And with that, he turned and left, all his hope and heart shattered to pieces.  
  
"You'll always be worth it, Cisco Ramon." I shouted after him but he ignored me. That was it. We were over.


End file.
